Harley Jenninngs Abusive Story
by Summerdaws1204
Summary: Harley Jennings is in abusive relationship with her boyfriend Nick McMillan, But once her best friend Ash Smith finds about it. How is he going to react?. One sided AshXHarley(OC) NickXHarley Bruntteshipping AshXLexi(OC)
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Harley Jennings Abusive Story Chapter 1 The Abuse

Ages

Harley-16

Lexi-18

May-15

Ash-16

Nick-17

Harley Jennings woke up from the sound of her alarm clock going off. She turned it off a stretched, She didn't sleep much last night having nightmares, Remembering the abuse she had taken from her boyfriend Nick McMillian. Harley and Nick have been dating for a little over a year, At first it was happy and loving relationship, But Nick would began abusing her

Harley got up, and looked in the mirror, She looked awful, her eyes were red and puffy from crying last night, her left cheek bruised from Nick punching her last night, and her hair was mess. Harley went into the bathroom, and she undressed, and then she took a shower, After taking a shower, She did her makeup, did her hair, and got dressed.

Harley looked her normal self now, Her hair was fixed perfectly now, her bruise was covered now with makeup, She went downstairs, To get some breakfast

"Good Moring everybody" Harley said cheerfully

"Moring" Her family replied

Harley fixed herself a plate, and got her some coffee, and then took her seat at the dinning room table, A few minutes later. Harley was done with her food, She took a final sip of her coffee

Harley looked at the time to see it was 7:15, It took her sister Lexi about 30 minutes to take her and Harley to school, So Lexi and Harley decided to go to school, They both kissed their dad and mom on the cheek, and they went to school

Lexi and Harley arrived at Lincoln High. Harley found Nick standing in front of the school waiting for her

"Hey babe" Nick said giving Harley a peck on the cheek

"Hey sweetie" Harley said

The school bell rang. Harley, Lexi, and Nick separated each going to the homeroom class. Harley took her normal spot by her best friend May, and her best male friend Ash. Harley and May had been friends ever since they were little, After meeting May, she also became good friends with Ash

"Hey bestie" May said

"Hey" Harley replied

"Hey Harley" Ash said

"Hey Ash" Harley replied

Pretty soon the homeroom teacher arrived

Skip Time Lunch

Harley had just gotten her lunch, and then she found all of her friends at a table, She took a seat beside Nick

"Hey babe" Nick said

"Hey sweetie" Harley replied

Ash shot a glare at Nick, Ash and Nick never got along, Ash had always had a crush of Harley, That's one reason why Ash doesn't like, Another reason why is that He always acted like a stuck up jerk during basketball practice, Ash and Nick both played basketball, and both was competitive, and they would constantly fight

Harley didn't like Ash and Nick fighting, So they both promised not to.

The friends talked until lunch was over, and the three friends separated going to different classes


	2. Punishment

Pokémon Harley Jennings Abuisve Story Chapter 2 Punishment

After School

Harley just got out of basketball practice, She was really sweaty from it, She was Nick was waiting for her outside

"Hey Nick" Harley said

"Hey" Nick replied

"Ready to go?" Nick asked Harley

"Yep" Harley replied

Harley got into Nick's car, and pretty soon they had arrived at Nick's house, Harley and Nick went inside the house

"Hey Nick I'm thirsty can I get something to drink?" Harley asked Nick

"Yeah come up to room, Once you get your drink" Nick said

Harley went into the kitchen, and grabbed a can of Fanta Orange from the fridge, Harley opened a took a big chug of it, and then she went into Nick's room, She took a seat on the bed, Right beside Nick. Nick put in a movie and the two started watching it, During the movie, Nick began suckling on Harley's neck leaving a hickey

"Nick what are you doing?" Harley asked Nick

Nick responded by biting the spot where he was suckling, Leaving teeth marks their. Harley pushed Nick off of her, and held her neck in pain

"Ow what the hell Nick that hurt" Harley said in pain

Nick slapped Harley on the cheek hard, Leaving a red hand print on her cheek with some blood

"YOU NEVER PUSH ME HARLEY GOT IT?" Nick yelled angrily

Harley looked at Nick with fear In her eyes "Yes Nick" Harley said with fear in her voice

"You need to be punished" Nick said pushing Harley down onto the bed, and grabbing her hands hard, Nick released his grip off of Harley's hand, and elbowed her In the side of her stomach

Harley cried out in pain, Then Nick took off her Harley's shirt, and he began groping Harley very roughly, After that he elbowed Harley in the nose, Causing it to bleed, Harley held her nose in pain

"Have you learned you lesson?" Nick asked

"Yes" Harley replied

"Good now go get cleaned up" Nick said

Harley grabbed her shirt, and went into the bathroom to get clean, She looked into the mirror in the bathroom, Her cheek covered with red hand print, Her nose bleeding, and the side of her stomach looking like it was going to be a large bruise

While Harley was cleaning herself she couldn't help, But cry, She wanted to leave the monster, But she couldn't, She was to scared of what he would do to her family

"Harley hurry up, or you have another punishment coming" Harley heard Nick say

"I coming" Harley replied


	3. Fight

Pokemon Harley Jennings Abuisve Story Chapter 3 Fight

Later that night

"Nick it's getting late, Can you take me home?" Harley asked her boyfriend

"Go ask my mom to take you home" Nick said

Harley was about to argue with him, But he started at her intimately

Harley sighed "Alright I'll go ask your mom" Harley replied

Harley felt bad for asking Nick's mom, Because she worked almost all day, and by the time she was home she was tried.

"Hey are you sassing me?" Nick asked angrily

"No I wasn't sassing you" Harley replied fearfully

"Okay good because I would have to punish you" Nick chuckled evilly

Harley went downstairs, To find Miss. McMillan

"Hello Miss. McMillan" Harley said

"Harley how many times do I have to tell you to call me Lilly" Lilly said

"Sorry Lilly, Can you take me home?" Harley asked

"Of course" Lilly replied

Harley got into Lilly's car, The two talked on the way to Harley's house, Pretty soon the two arrived at Harley's house.

"See you Lilly thank your" Harley said

"Bye Harley, and your welcome" Lilly said

Lily drove off, Harley went to the front door, and knocked on the door, Her mom answered the door

"Hello sweetie" Her mom said

"Hey mom" Harley replied

Her mom hugged her, her mom put her arms around where Nick had hit her in the side, Harley held her side in pain

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Lauren asked

"I fell today on my side" Harley lied, Harley didn't like lying to her parents

"Let me take a look at it sweetie" Lauren said

Lauren took Harley to the bathroom, She turned the light on, and lifted Harley's shirt up a little bit, To see a huge bruise on the side of her stomach

Lauren gasped "Harley this looks bad, This could be infected, Let me clean it" Lauren said. Lauren grabbed a cotton swab, and dabbed alcohol on it

"This may sting a little" Lauren said

Lauren dabbed the cotton swab on the bruise. Harley felt some pain from this, But not much, After cleaning the bruise. Lauren wrapped some bandages around the bruise

Harley yawned "Mom I'm going to bed goodnight" Harley said

"Goodnight sweetie I'll check on your bruise in the Moring" Lauren said

Harley went up to her room, and changed into a pink tank top with black short shorts, and got in bed, A few minutes later she feel asleep

Next Moring, Harley woke up to the sound of alarm clock going off, she turned it off. Harley got up, She went into the bathroom, She took a shower first, She then brushed her hair, Did her make-up, brushed her teeth, and put on Beach Bea Graphic T-Shirt from Aeropostale ( . ?productId=16236096&cp=3534618.3534619.3534623.3541050.3536151.63012776.2343484). and some short jeans

She went downstairs to get some breakfast. Her mom fixed a omelet with hash brown, and bacon. Harley fixed a plate, and brewed herself some coffee

After finishing her breakfast, and drinking the rest of her coffee, She went into the bathroom, So that her mom could check on her bruise. Laruen lifted Harley's shirt a little bit, So she could see the bruise, Lauren removed the bandage.

"It looks a little better" Lauren said

She cleaned it with alcohol, and wrapped it up again, By the time she was done, It was time for Harley to go to school

Harley and Lexi said goodbye to their parents, And went to school, A few minutes later, The two arrived at school, Nick was waiting for Harley at the front.

"Hey Nick" Harley said pecking Nick on the cheek

"Hey babe" Nick replied

The bell rang, and the three friends separated to their separate classes

Skip Time Basketball Practice

Ash, and Nick had just arrived at practice, Nick met with his best friend Luke Park

"Dude me and Harley did it last night" Nick said lying

"You guys did she must moaned a lot" Luke replied

"Yeah she's a little slut" Nick replied

That got Ash really mad, And he charged at Nick, and knocked him down with a punch, The two threw punches at each other. Harley saw this fight, and she held the two back from each other, and Nick "accidently" punched Harley in the face

"Harley" Ash yelled

Harley fell to the floor unconscious


	4. Promises

Pokémon Harley Jennings Abuisve Story Chatpher 4 Promises

"Harley" Ash yelled

Harley was on the ground unconscious, with blood dripping down her face from where Nick had punched her

Ash put Harley on his back, and took her to the nurse's office

"Oh my goodness what happened?" The nurse asked

"She was accidently punched" Ash replied

"Put her in my room" The nurse said

Ash laid down Harley in the room

"Go wait outside I'll call you in once I done with her" The nurse said

Ash took a seat in the waiting room, A few minutes later Nick appeared, and took of seat besides Ash

"What do you want?" Ash asked Nick angrily

"I'm waiting for Harley" Nick replied

"So you can punch her again" Ash said

"I didn't mean to" Nick said

"I know you didn't mean to" Ash said

"Ash why do you punch me?" Nick asked

"I heard you talking bad about Harley" Ash replied

"Oh that It was just a joke" Nick lied

Ash wasn't convinced it was a joke, But he decided to go along with it anyway

"Alright sorry I didn't get your joke" Ash said

Ash didn't want to cause another argument, Harley would be mad enough

"It's alright" Nick replied

A few minutes, The Nurse appeared, and told them she was done with Harley, and Harley was awake. Nick and Ash walked into the room, To see with ice pack where Nick had punched her

"I'm sorry babe" Nick said

Nick went in for a peck on the cheek, But Harley turned away

"Babe what the hell?" Nick asked angrily about to go off, But remembered other people were here

"I'm mad at the both of you" Harley said crossing her arms together

"About us fighting?" Ash asked

"Yes you both promised you wouldn't fight again" Harley said angrily

"I know we did, and were both sorry right Nick" Ash said looking at Nick

"Right, and we won't fight again" Nick said

"Promise?" Harley asked

"Promise" Nick and Ash said at the same time

"And you promise you'll both try to be friends" Harley said

"Promise" They both replied

"Then I forgive you both" Harley said

"Thanks Harley I promise that we both won't fight again" Ash said hugging Harley

Nick looked on in jealousy, The school bell rang signaling the end of the day

"Hey babe can you have someone else take you home today?" Nick asked

"I can take you home Harley" Ash said

"Okay thanks Ash" Harley replied giving Ash a hug


	5. Plan Jealousy

Pokemon Harley Jennings Abuisve Story Chapter 5 Plan Jealousy

Ash and Harley got into Ash's car, On their way to Harley's house

"Hey Ash do you stay at my house for a little bit?" Harley asked

"Sure I can stay for a little bit" Ash replied

The two pretty soon arrived at Harley's house, Harley grabbed the key to the house out of her backpack, and unlocked the door

"Mom I'm home" Harley yelled

Harley's mom was in the kitchen, and she went into the living room

"Hey sweetie how was you day?" Lauren asked her daughter

"Good Ash is gonna stay for a little bit" Harley said

"Okay sweetie that's fine" Lauren said

Lauren noticed the place on Harley's face

"Sweetie what happened to your face?" Lauren asked

Harley was trying to think of something, But Ash interrupted "She was accidently elbowed in practice" Ash said

"Yeah that's what happened" Harley said

"Well are you okay?" Lauren asked

"Yeah I'm fine mom" Harley replied

"Okay if you say so sweetie you and Ash fun" Lauren said

"Okay we will" Harley said

Harley and Ash went into Harley's room

"What do you want to do Ash?" Harley asked

"Anything you want to do" Ash replied

"Can we watch a movie?" Harley asked

"Yeah sure" Ash replied

Harley hugged Ash "Thanks Ash" Harley said

"Your welcome" Ash said blushing

Before Harley could pick a movie, Harley's door opened, It was Harley's sister Lexi

"Hey Ash can we talk for a minute in private?" Lexi asked

"Sure" Ash said

Ash and Lexi went to Lexi's room

"What is it Lexi?" Ash asked

"Listen Ash I know you like my sister" Lexi said

Ash blushed "How did you know?" Ash asked

"I just know" Lexi said

"Listen Ash I don't like Nick, and I want you to get together with Harley" Lexi said

"Why don't you like Nick?" Ash asked

"I think he mistreats Harley" Lexi said

"Why do you think that?" Ash asked

"Because I see Harley with bruises on her all the time" Lexi said

"Anyway I have a plan" Lexi said

"What's the plan?" Ash asked

Lexi blushed "My plan is for us to date, so we can make Harley jealous" Lexi said

Ash blushed "Are you sure you want to do this?" Ash asked

Lexi always had a small crush on Ash "Yeah I'm sure" Lexi said

"Okay If you are okay with it" Ash replied

"I think we should kiss" Lexi said blushing

"Okay if you say so" Ash said blushing

Ash and Lexi leaned in for a kiss, The two lips moved in rhythm, Suddenly the door opened


	6. Double Date

Pokemon Harley Jennings Abuisve Story Chatpher 6 Double Date

The door opened to reveal Harley, And she squealed very loudly

"Yes my best friend and my sister are kissing" Harley said squealing

Both Ash and Lexi blushed

"Shh Harley yes we kissed" Lexi said shushing her sister

"Sorry I'm just so excited" Harley said bursting for excitement

Lexi and Ash couldn't help but chuckle at Harley's excitement

"So how was the kiss, Are you two dating?" Harley asked them very fast

Lexi giggled at her sister "Slow down Harley first off the kiss was great, Second yes me and Ash are dating" Lexi said

Harley jumped up and down in excitement "How long have you been dating?" Harley asked

"Just a few minutes ago" Ash said holding Lexi, Causing Lexi to blush

"Hey we should go on a double date" Harley said

"I don't know" Ash said

Harley used her paten puppy eyes "Please Ashy?" Harley said using a childlike voice

Ash couldn't resist Harley's cuteness "Okay we'll go on a double date" Ash said giving in

"Okay you two go get ready, And I'll call Nick" Harley said

Lexi looked at Ash "Why did you agree to the double date?" Lexi asked angrily

"I couldn't resist Harley's cuteness" Ash said blushing

Lexi sighed "Alright well go get ready" Lexi said pecking Ash on the lips

"Lexi what I am going to wear?" Ash asked Lexi

"Just wear something out of my dad's closet" Lexi replied

Harley just got done talking to Nick, and she went into her room to get ready

A few minutes later Harley, Lexi, and Ash was ready to go on a double date.

Harley put on some mascara, and she put some red lipstick on, She wore a short black blouse and some jeans, Lexi put on some mascara and pink lipstick, and she wore aeropostale t-shirt, and some short jeans, Ash wore a polo shirt and some jeans

A few minutes later Nick arrived

"Babe you look good" Nick said pecking Harley on the lips

"Thanks Nick you look good to" Harley said

"Hello Lexi" Nick said

"Hey Nick" Lexi replied

Lauren took a picture of the two couples. The two couples got into Nick car, They were heading to one of the fanciest restaurant in town Gordon's

The two couples arrived at Gordon's, and the waiter took them to their seat, The two couples talked, Until the waiter asked what the wanted to eat and drink

Harley ordered Mountain Dew to drink, and a steak with some corn and peas, Nick ordered Bud Light to drink, and ordered some steak with baked potato, Lexi ordered Fanta Orange to drink, and ordered some fish and shrimp, and Ash ordered Mountain Dew, and he ordered Cheeseburger with some fries

During the date, Surprisingly Ash and Nick tried to be friendly to one another

Skip Time After the Date

The two couples had a great time together, and Nick was currently taking Ash home, They arrived at Ash's house

"Bye Lex I love you" Ash said pecking Lexi on lips

Lexi blushed "Bye Ash I love you to" Lexi said


	7. In Trouble

Pokemon Harley Jenninngs Abusive Story Chatpher 7 In Trouble

The Next Day

Harley woke up giddy with excitement she had great time with Ash, Lexi, and Nick, and she was so happy that her best friend and her sister were dating. Harley did her daily Moring routine, and she went downstairs

"Moring everybody" Harley said with excitement

Everybody chuckled at Harley's excitement

"Your excited this Moring aren't you Harley?" Harley's mom asked her

"Yep" Harley replied excitedly

Harley fixed herself a plate full of breakfast and brewed herself some coffee

A few minutes later Harley was done with breakfast and was done with her coffee, and she was ready to go to school

Harley said goodbye to her mom and dad, and got into Lexi's car, and they drove to their school. Harley saw Nick and Ash waiting for them at the front of the school

Harley and Lexi went up to their boyfriend's, Harley and Lexi gave pecks on the cheek

"Hey babe" Nick said

"Hey sweetie" Harley said

The bell rang signaling the first class of the day

The four friends said goodbye, and went to their separate class Ash and Harley walked to their first class together, They took their usual seats

"Hey May guess what?" Harley asked May with excitement

"What" May replied

"Ash and Lexi are dating" Harley replied squealing

May giggled "That's great Harley" May said

"Congrats Ash" May said

"Thanks May" Ash replied blushing

Harley went up to the teacher, and asked him if she could use the bathroom, and he said yes, and Harley went to use the bathroom

"Ash are you really dating Lexi?" May asked whispering

"Yeah" Ash replied

"But I though you liked Harley?" May asked

"Yeah I do, were trying to make Harley jealous" Ash explained

"Oh okay" May said

Harley returned from the bathroom, A few minutes later the teacher began teaching the lesson, During the lesson Ash whispered something funny to Harley, and Harley giggled, The teacher noticed it

"HARLEY BE QUIET" The teacher angrily shouted

"Sorry sir" Harley said her voice shakily

Ash was angry, He didn't yell at Harley like that, Harley usually pays attention in class, and she hardily ever got in trouble, and she happens to be very sensitive, and most of the time she would cry when she was yelled at, and she didn't get yelled at very often, Ash saw tears in corner of Harley's eyes, and that did It for him

"Excuse me sir" Ash spoke up

The teacher turned a looked at Ash

"Yes Mr. Ketchum?" The teacher asked

"You didn't need to yell at her like that" Ash said anger rising in her voice

"Well she wasn't paying attention" The teacher replied

"Yeah but that was my fault, and usually she's pays attention in class" Ash said

"She still she have paid attention" The teacher replied

"I know she should've of, But you didn't need to yell at like that, she's sensitive" Ash said

"Mr. Ketchum stop arguing with me, or you'll be send to the principal's office" The teacher said

"Ash don't do it's worth it" Harley told Ash

Ash ignored Harley "No not until you apologize" Ash said

"Mr. Ketchum to the principal's office" The teacher said


	8. Belt

Pokémon Harley Jennings Abuisve Story Chapter 8 Belt

Ash went to the principal's office

"Hello Mr. Ketchum" The principal Mr. Logan told Ash

"Hello sir" Ash said

"So told me that you were arguing with her" Mr. Logan said

"Yes sir, but she yelled at one of my friends" Ash said

"Which one Mr. Ketchum?" Mr. Logan asked

"Harley" Ash replied

"Jennings?" Mr. Logan asked

"Yes sir" Ash said

"Why did Mrs. Joseph yell at Miss. Harley?" Mr. Logan asked

"I told her joke and she giggled, and the teacher yelled at her for it" Ash said

"Okay" Mr. Logan said

"So it was my fault, and Harley is a very sensitive person" Ash said

"Okay Mr. Smith I'll deal with the teacher and please pay attention in class" Mr. Logan said

"Okay I will sir sorry" Ash said

"It's alright Mr. Smith I let you off with a warning" Mr. Logan said

Ash returned to class and took a seat by Harley "Nice to see you back Mr. Smith" Mrs. Joseph said

A few later the bell rang, The students exited the room

"Thanks Ash for taking up for me" Harley said giving a peck on the cheek

Ash blushed "Your welcome Harley" Ash said

What didn't Ash or Harley saw was a very jealous Nick looking on, After that Ash found Lexi, And they held hands to the next class

"Bye Lex see ya after school" Ash said pecking Lexi on the lips

"Bye Ashy see ya" Lexi said blushing

Ash went to his next class he had May in this class, Ash and May sat together

"Hey May" Ash said

"Hey Ash" May said

"So your trying to get Harley jealous?" May asked

"Yeah do you think it will work" Ash asked

"Ash I think Harley likes you, But she doesn't realize it" May said

Ash blushed "Really?" Ash asked

"Yeah" May said

"Why did Harley fall In love with that asshole Nick?" Ash asked

"Nick treats her nice, but nobody else" May replied

"Lexi thinks that Nick is abusing her" Ash said

"Really?" May asked

Before Ash could answerer, The bell rang singling the class to begin

Skip Time After School

Harley and Nick just got out of practice, and Nick was fuming with rage, He learned today that Ash would start over him in basketball, and also he saw his girlfriend kissing Ash on the cheek

"What's wrong sweetie?" Harley asked Nick seeing Nick anger

"Nothing wrong" Nick yelled angrily

"Are you sure?" Harley asked

"I"M SURE" Nick yelled angrily

"Okay" Harley said weakly

The two arrived at Nick's house, Nick stormed upstairs "Follow me to your room" Nick commanded Harley

"I kind of watch TV down here" Harley said

"YOU"LL COME TO MY ROOM NOW" Nick yelled angrily

"okay" Harley said weakly

Harley followed Nick to his room, Immediately Nick pushed Harley to the bed and slapped her hard, Leaving a red print of his hand, Harley held her cheek in pain

"WHY IN THE FUCK ARE YOU CHEATING ME?" Nick asked angrily

"What are talking about Nick?" Harley asked

"I SAW YOU KISSING ASH ON THE CHEEK" Nick yelled

"Yeah it was a friendly one, I was thanking him, I only love you Nick" Harley said

"BULLSHIT" Nick yelled

Nick slapped Harley again "STUPID CHEATING BITCH" Nick yelled

"I"LL HAVE TO TEACH A LESSON" Nick yelled

Nick got a belt out of his close, and he turned Harley around and he took off her pants and panties

He spanked Harley on her exposed butt, Leaving a print that was bleeding, Harley screamed in pain, He spanked her 3 more time, One harder then the another

"HAVE YOU LEARNED YOU LESSON YET?" Nick asked

"Yes I'll never cheat on you again" Harley said playing along so he would stop

Nick hit with her belt on her back leaving belt marks, That was bleeding

"Good you've learned you lesson" Nick said

Nick left the room, Harley was so much pain she had belt marks on her butt and back that was bleeding bad


End file.
